shattered_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Farman
Victor Farman is a knight from House Farman of Faircastle. He is known as the Grinning Reaper due to the scar on his face. He is a third son. Appearance and Character With his tall build and shoulder long dark brown hair combined with equally dark eyes, Victor could almost be considered attractive, if not for the scar across the right side of his face courtesy of a longsword blade during the war. But even before this disfigurement he was never considered handsome. A fact aided by his rare smiles and brooding mood, which is often covered by his stoic behavior and a sharp tongue. Driven by ambition Victor is ruthless if necessary on as well as off the battlefield, his eyes never off his target. Friends and enemies have sometimes described his movement as predatory even catlike with a certain menace seemingly radiating around him. History Being the third son of his father and the brother of the current Lord Farman; Victor always knew he was responsible for his own fate. His oldest brother was groomed as the future heir receiving the majority of his father's attention. His second brother was at least heir in case of an untimely death, but as the third brother, Victor seemed not worthy of his father's time or wealth. After finishing his education as a page at Castamere, thanks to his mother's insistence, Victor squired for Ser Harys Swyft of Cornfield, a position he received due to Lord Farman's negotiations and which marked the last time his father ever provided him with any help. His squireship further confirmed how little his standing and his house would help him. He was an eager learner and dutiful as well. He had a talent with arms and before long he beat many of his peers on the training ground. Nevertheless, he saw others advance faster, earning their knighthood based on name and inheritance when they were clearly lacking his talent. Victorian's mood never known to be overly happy before, only grew darker during these years. When his patron finally deemed him ready to stand his vigils and become a knight, Victorian had become cynical and hard hearted. During his lonely night at the Sept awaiting his knighthood, he swore himself that he would rise to be a man feared and respected or die trying. Finally a proper knight and his own man free to shape his destiny, Victorian concluded that a position close to the ones in power would provide him with the best opportunity for advancement. He was taken into service by House Lannister, where he served as a sworn sword, a position he still holds to this day. When the War of the Ninepenny Kings broke out, Victor was part of the entourage of Ser Tywin who joined the royal force. During battle he fought well enough, slaying multiple enemies with his dreaded axe, which he preferred over the common sword of a knight. However, he was also terribly* wounded by just such a knight's longsword, which he could not deflect properly and thus left a gruesome scar on his right cheek starting from his lips and ending close to his right ear. The wound has healed, but the scar remained leading to the monicker of 'the grinning reaper', one he never acknowledged and is mostly used behind his back Back